tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lonesome Courier/Ancient Legends: Civil Unrest VI
We've taken Falkreath and the Reach, but now comes the hardest part... The Rift. ---- Ivarstead, 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 203 Darius was leaning on the rail of the Vilemyr Inn, resting after a briefing at the camp across the lake. "How'd it go?"Arabelle asked, coming out of the inn. "We managed to make plans to take Greenwall." Darius stated. "They need to train the soldiers, so we have a few days free, at the least." "That's great! I could use a few days off."Arabelle giggled. "Me too." Darius grinned. Gods, this friends thing is annoying... "I wonder what we should do. Lounge around?"Arabelle asked. This could prove to be dangerous to our friendship... Good but bad... "Maybe I can show you High Hrothgar, and the Throat of the World?" Darius suggested. "That actually sounds amazing!"Arabelle smiled. Oh shit... Here we go... "Alright. Get a cloak. Or, well, borrow this one." Darius handed Aras a spare black wolfskin cloak. "We're gonna have to ascend the 7000 steps." Talos help me... "Thank you. When do we leave?"Arabelle asked with a smile. "Right now, if that's alright with you." Darius smiled, warmly. "That sounds good."Arabelle smiled, fluttering her eyes as she looked up into his. Darius nearly took the "logical" route, almost kissing Aras. He was barely an inch away before a sudden ache in his chest reminded him of the agreement back in the Reach. "Ahem..." He turned around, getting his cloak. Gods that was close... Wait, he just 'ahemed' himself... He's so cut... No, no, bad Arabelle! She quickly shook her head and followed him. Darius sighed as the ache in his chest subsided. He put on the cloak and led Aras to the bridge to the beginning of the 7000 Steps. Arabelle smiled, breathing in deep. Mmmmmm that smell... Oh gods it's so wonderful... Oh no it's him... Wait he's too far away. I shouldn't be able to smell it... Oh gods it's this cloak... She tried to walk properly but her legs were beginning to become jelly. A strong, cold hand then grabbed Aras' shoulder. "Need some help?" Darius grinned. Arabelle looked up at Darius, and biting her lip, resisting the urge to devour him with her desire. "Please... Could we take a break soon?"Arabelle asked, timidly. "Why not?" Darius helped her over to a rock. They were halfway past the second marker by now. "I... I think it's... The altitude..."Arabelle lied through her teeth. Darius put his hand on Aras' shoulder, and noticed the unseasonable warmness. "I don't think altitude makes you that hot..." "I think.. I..."Arabelle began before she passed out right there. Darius bit his lip, and picked Aras up. That's when he noticed the cloak. Aah. So that's what happened. He took the black wolfskin cloak - his actual cloak - and replaced it with the brown cave bear cloak. But not before casting a spell to get rid of any residual smell on the cave bear cloak. He then placed Aras on a flat rock nearby, and poured a healing potion down her throat. Darius then backed up, giving her room to breathe. Aras did eventually come to. "Nnnnn... What happened?" "You passed out." Darius smiled. " If I may say, that was quite the reaction to my scent." "Ummmm yeah... It made me really... Flustered..."Arabelle admitted, turning beet red. Darius chuckled under his breath. "Human nature can be a pain in the ass sometimes, am I right?" He offered a hand. "Need any help getting up, or...?" "Sure..."Aras smiled. Darius helped Aras up, lingering for slightly longer than needed, before forging forward on the path. "How far is it now?"Arabelle asked,"I'm freezing Dar..." "LOK VAH KOOR!" The temperature returned to a pleasantly cool feeling, as the skies cleared. "Not far now." Darius pointed out High Hrothgar, just ahead. "It's so amazing!"Arabelle smiled. "You just wait for the summit," Darius grinned. Gods, I love that smile. AAAH, SERIOUSLY, DARIUS?! Arabelle looked on with awe at the graybeards palace. Darius tugged on Aras' arm, "Hey, come on." He led her to the threshold of High Hrothgar, and levered the door open. Arabelle followed him in and was pleased by the warmth. "Gods this is so much better than out there!" "That was exactly what I said on my way up here the first time." Darius grinned, his eyes locked with hers. Uh, Nirn to Stormblade? Arabelle exhaled slowly... Words... I can talk... "So is this where the greybeards are?" "Yeah, they're usually mediating..." Darius trailed off, slightly distracted. "Could you let me meet them?"Arabelle asked breaking eye contact. "Sure. ARNGEIR!" Darius shouted. Pretty soon, a old Nord in Greybeard robes approached. "Dovahkiin. It is an honor. Who have you brought with you?" Arngeir gestured to Arabelle. "A... Friend of mine." Darius smiled. "Arabelle Dewleaf, sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." 'I am Arngeir, of the Greybeards." The Nord bowed. "If I may ask, Dovahkiin, what is your business here?" "I was showing Arabelle here the Throat of the World," Darius grinned, in that way Aras loved. Arabelle tried not to swoon right there, and instead decided to look around. Arngeir smiled, mysteriously. "If I may ask, Dovahkiin, is there something between you two?" "Err, nope." Darius lied, "absolutely not." Gods... Oh how I wish he was lying..., Arabelle thought to herself as she examined the intricately carved walls. Arngeir smiled, chuckling. "Sky guide you, Dovahkiin." Darius walked over to Aras. "You know, we're not even on the top of the mountain yet." "We're not? What's at the summit?" "One of the two most beautiful views on Tamriel." Darius grinned. "Let's go see it then."Arabelle grinned. Darius grinned, leading her out the back door, and up to the arch where the path to the summit began. The wind whistled by, at a very high rate. "Right... I forgot about that." He turned to Aras, while digging into his pack. "Well, the path to the summit's windy, and the only way to get past is going to be by me shouting the winds away. However, those winds have a tendency to return pretty quickly, so I think you may have to climb on my back." Arabelle reluctantly nodded. Keep it together, Aras... Darius pulled out a brown Thieves Guild hood and mask. "I never wore these as much as my Guildmaster Armor, so I think you're gonna be fine smell-wise. It'll block my scent, so you can keep it together." "Okay"Arabelle agreed donning the hood and mask. The smell was there but not overwhelming. "Ready?" "Absolutely." Darius kneeled, making it easier for her to get on. "If you feel like you're gonna fall off, put your hands under the leather straps holding my pauldrons on. And try not to stroke my beard. It's quite distracting." Darius said this last part, chuckling, as Aras' hand brushed by the stubble on his cheek. "Yes Mister Dragonborn."Arabelle giggled sending her sweet breath down his cheek. We keep this up, I'm just gonna have to kiss her right then and there... Darius shouted the winds away, and started up the path. He kept shouting when Aras' breath started to overpower his self-control, under the pretense of keeping the wind away. Before long, they arrived at the summit... "Wow you weren't kidding! This is amazing!" Arabelle exclaimed in awe. It was now around 8 in the morning. The morning sun threw a white light across Skyrim. Darius shouted once more, and the skies cleared completely. From the top of the Throat of the World, they could see the old buildings of Windhelm, the aspen trees of the Rift, the stony spires of the Reach, and the pine trees of Falkreath. For a moment, it seemed that the land that they were fighting for was living, and breathing. After letting her off his back, Darius put his hand in Aras' and drew closer. Arabelle was in awe as she surveyed it all. She slowly turned to Darius and locked eyes with him. That was all it took. Darius surged forward, planting his lips on hers, and his hands on her cheeks. Unlike the one in the Reach, there was no biology involved: it was straight from the heart. Arabelle gasped as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the love in her heart. Darius drew back. "I know what Galmar said, but by Talos, I want this..." "Ahem... Dovahkiin..."A very draconic voice stated. "Iyaaahh!!!"Arabelle screamed, cowering behind Darius. Darius started laughing. "'Ahemed' by a dragon. My life is now complete. Hello, Paarthurnax." "Greetings Dovahkiin, and who might this be? Ahh, speak not... In Tiid, I can see. She is, the one..."Paarthurnax stated pleasantly. "The one?" Darius looked at his draconic friend, inquisitively. "Indeed Dovahkiin... But alas... It is not for me to say... You shall make your own destiny..."Paarthurnax stated. Arabelle peeped out from behind Darius,"You-you're not g-gonna eat me, are are you?" "He won't, Aras." Darius smiled. "This is Paarthurnax, master of the Greybeards, and who I go to when I need to tinvaak with an old dovah, as he puts it." Darius chuckled. "I've never been this close to a dragon before."Arabelle smiled,"A pleasure to meet you Paarthurnax." "The pleasure is mine, Kiir do Y'ffre..."Paarthurnax stated "What's that mean?"Arabelle whispered to Darius. "Child of Y'ffre." Darius stated. "I think you know why." "Ahh, If I must say you are much nicer and better looking than your brother, Kiir do Akatosh...?"Arabelle stated to Paarthurnax before looking to Darius for reassurance that her wording was correct. Darius nodded, she was correct. "That I can attest to." "Ah, you are quite the charmer... She will do well..."Paarthurnax stated to Arabelle then to Darius. "You have no idea..." Darius grinned. "Indeed Dovahkiin..."Paarthurnax,"Your pheromones say it all..." "Alright, tell me, what do they say?" Darius asked. "Some things the thu'um should never say..."Paarthurnax laughed. Meanwhile Arabelle was blushing heavily for she understood exactly what he meant... Darius realized exactly what Paarthurnax meant, and turned a shade of beet red. "Well, I do say biology's a pain in the ass... Except when it's not." "Well I suggest you call Ohdaviing soon. The path down is about be mutilated by a storm..."Paarthurnax stated. "Ah, well. Good to see ya, Paarthurnax..." Darius turned, and called the red dragon. Pretty soon, a roar split the skies as Odahviing circled the Throat of the World. "Another one? This one is nice too right?"Arabelle asked. "Yep. This one flew me to Skuldafn. Even lets me ride him." Darius grinned "Greetings, Dovahkiin." Odahviing landed in front of them. "And who is the fair lady with you? Ah, wait. Say no more. Your pheromones and Tiid tell the rest here, on this stony peak." "Seriously," Darius chuckled. "Why is it every dovah picking up my pheromones today?" "Well you are a DOVAHkiin..."Arabelle laughed. "As good as an explanation as any." Darius laughed. He got on Odahviing, holding a hand out to Aras to help her get on. It was needless to say that Arabelle was reluctant, but she trusted Darius and took his hand to board his dragon. "Ah, hold on to... Something." Darius advised Aras. He almost said "me", but realized that was probably going to be taken wrong. Arabelle immediately wrapped her arms around Darius stomach. She tried hard to hold her breath till they took off. The last thing they needed was her falling off. Darius breathed as a delicious shiver ran down his back, making his muscles ripple. Alright, Stormblade. Focus, don't jump her... "Get us moving, Odahviing!" The dragon beat its wings, preparing to take off. Arabelle held tight as they took flight, and she exclaimed of her joy and Fright into the icey air of the Northern night. Odahviing, seemingly determined to make something happen, took his two passengers for a midnight flight across the forests of Falkreath and the Rift. "Hey! Where are we going!"Arabelle asked. "Ivarstead, but it seems Odahviing's taking the scenic route..." "Oh ok!"Arabelle grinned... Gods I want him to kiss me... Darius grinned, Gods, I want to kiss her... He leaned back a little to get a good angle to her lips. Arabelle met his lips with hers, fiercely. Ah, she takes initiative... Don't bother praying to Mara or Dibella, I'm already in love. Darius increased the pressure, a familiar growl in his throat. Mara... Help me... Arabelle wanted him so bad. In every way, she wanted to be consumed by him. She wanted to kiss him more but a sudden lurch broke their lip contact. We just have to be on the back of a dragon... Damn, nearly perfect timing... Darius got his breathing under control, as they landed in Ivarstead. Arabelle's legs were jelly and her heart was in her throat... I want him... I want him... I fucking want him!!! Darius panted, his mind almost aching. Aah, fuck this! They barely made it into the inn before Darius turned around, pinning Aras to the wall, and pressing his feverish lips to hers. Arabelle fiercely returned the passion and began to let out soft moaning whimpers as they continued in the dark alley... That's when Korgrav's beastial roar from inside the inn could be heard... And it didn't sound good at all... ---- Of course, nothing's ever easy for these two. Meanwhile, Korgrav and Yslana have problems of their own... Category:Blog posts